


3’2’’ Sexy Beast

by ZoinksSc00b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crack, Furry, M/M, Short king, might lose brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b
Summary: Zeb is one sexy BEAST ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	3’2’’ Sexy Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/gifts).



“Kallus baby gorl” Zeb thrusted.

“Yes my furry daddy” Kallus moaned.

“My fur suit is getting too sweaty because of all that piss and vinegar, uwu” Zeb hopped out of his Lasat fursona.

“i stan a short king” kallus climaxed.

A dwarf man of three foot and two thicc inches jumped out of that delicious purple fur. He was thiccccccc.

“time for supper, ” Zeb smirked, bringing out dem bolts.


End file.
